1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a time saving gift-wrap, specifically to a sewn, ready-made, reusable, stretchable fabric gift-wrap.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Originally traditional gift-wrap was comprised of purchasing multiple items such as paper, tape and a ribbon and an adequate flat surfaced space to create a completed gift-wrap. Cutting the paper, folding the paper around the box, folding around the corners of the box, folding in the ends of paper to make clean edges, taping flaps and wrapping the ribbon around the box. This is a time consuming process and almost always left you with unused scraps. Other inventions have tried to solve problem of waste by using stretchable fabrics that are precut. Objects larger than the fabrics were wrapped by stretching the fabric around the object and sealed by fasteners or loops. Prior Patents do not solve the inherent problems of the time and space needed for wrapping a gift and do not provide a thin, smooth aesthetic presentation.